


【圆灿】小朋友

by Flower_seven



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom, Wonwoo - Fandom, dino；
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_seven/pseuds/Flower_seven
Kudos: 6





	【圆灿】小朋友

抱着一大束花的男人气喘吁吁地跑向李灿，站定在面前后一把扯下盖住半边脸的兜帽，银色的头发有些夸张地上翘，白色的雾气从嘴里源源不断地冒出：“对不起，我来迟了。”

李灿看见人先是一愣，眼睛瞪得大大的，紧接着就眼眶一酸鼻子一皱，紧咬着下嘴唇哭了出来。全圆佑也没想到自己这么轻易就把小孩惹哭，手忙脚乱地把花放在地上就拥人入怀，又想到这是在街上有碍观瞻，弯腰捡起花束，另一只手紧紧抓着哭唧唧的李灿往停车场走。

这一路上李灿都在用手背抹着眼泪，一开始是小小声地啜泣，后来等到了全圆佑车前没什么别人，而全圆佑又不得不放开李灿去拉开车门时，双手捂住眼睛撇着嘴掉眼泪。全圆佑今天是真的太忙，临近年末，就算是文职警员也难以清闲，更何况经常出外勤的全圆佑，这才没能赶上小朋友的毕业典礼。等到终于把最后一项疏导任务做完，还帮忙得快哭的档案室姑娘整理好案卷时，钟表指针已经指到了晚上的八点半。

他这才打开手机看到被自己按掉好几次的闹表，赫然写着“小朋友的毕业典礼”几个大字，心里大叫一声不好。幸好全圆佑考虑周全，提前订了一大束蓝玫瑰和紫罗兰混杂的鲜花。当天空运送到警署门口的时候全圆佑时亲自去拿的，惹得一众警员都或近或远地围观这难得一见的奇景——要知道他们几乎就没见过全圆佑发自内心笑得这么灿烂的时刻！

急匆匆抱着花从警署二道门出来的时候正巧碰上隔壁应急处理科的权顺荣从大厅进来，看见自己的时候也用颇为有趣的眼神上下扫视：“去接小朋友？”全圆佑一边大踏步向外走一边不回头地应声：“已经迟到了。”权顺荣这个人居然还小跑两步追上来在自己耳边得瑟：“哈哈，这下完了吧。”全圆佑忙着走路没工夫理他，又因为权顺荣好心帮自己开了门而只给了他一个镜片后的白眼。“你放心啦，我叫俊过去了，小灿不会怎么样的。”哎，要说他们几个同岁的亲故是真的亲兄弟一样，互相都能体谅对方才最让人感动。

不过话又说回来，同岁亲故里还有个李知勋可不是什么简单的人物，当初拿下李灿的时候还多亏了李知勋——谁叫李知勋居然是李灿的远房哥哥。平时看惯了一闲下来就自拍个不停的文俊辉、几乎没有能闲下来不动的权顺荣还有无时不刻在数据海洋里遨游的李知勋，偶尔见到又乖巧又听话懂事的李灿时，全圆佑皱皱鼻子一个不小心就走心了。

本来是聚会主人的李知勋当天晚上被全圆佑缠着问了不下211次远房弟弟的联系方式，李知勋自然一下就猜中眼前这个看起来禁欲实际上大魔王的人在想什么：“别想打我家小孩儿的主意，你喜欢搞小朋友也永远不要想搞到姓李的。”李知勋根本是个护弟狂魔，血缘关系上没有那么亲近，可是小孩儿独自一人来到首尔求学住在李知勋家里几年，反倒让两个人比亲兄弟还要亲。

不过全圆佑这么厉害，肯定有办法能从曲折的途径那里打听来李灿的一点点动态。比如说趁着李知勋去茶水间打水的功夫偷偷看他在充电的手机，正巧看到想见的小朋友发来kkt：“哥我今天放学比较早，就在学校后面那家CARAT奶茶店写作业等哥来接我。”整个首尔市就没有几家名叫CARAT的奶茶店，定位到李灿说的那家更是易如反掌。所以某个星期六中午全圆佑假借出外勤的名义开车来到李灿的学校附近，特意把车停得远了一点，徒步出现在放学的李灿面前时，吓了小朋友一跳。

李灿只觉得眼前的大人有点面熟，掏出手机来要给哥哥打电话说今天下午和同学出去玩，晚饭回家吃时，面前可疑的男人开口了：“我是圆佑哥啊，你知勋哥哥的同事。”说的时候脸上挂着笑，镜片后面的眼睛快要眯缝到看不见。也许是一高一矮僵持着站在校门口过于显眼，李灿的带班老师朝这边投来了关切的目光——毕竟怎么看现在都像全圆佑要拐骗清纯可爱的中学生。

幸好这时李灿突然想起来是在聚会上见过眼前的圆佑哥，kkt都忘了发才恍然大悟一般张大嘴巴：“啊是圆佑哥哥！对不起刚才的数学题太难了我脑子没有转过来。”一边说着一边低头站到不碍事的人行道上。

全圆佑就这样看着比自己矮了好几头的小朋友飞速发完kkt给李知勋，又这样看着平时对权顺荣爱答不理的李知勋回复一个OK的表情包，笑意一下子没忍住。李灿抬起头来疑惑地看这个有点奇怪的大人，终于问出来：“圆佑哥哥今天过来是做什么啊？”全圆佑一边装着没所谓的样子一边低头整理手套，有些尴尬地回应：“啊...没什么事，就是正好到这附近来工作。”小朋友对自己的手套突然产生了兴趣，伸手去抓全圆佑的手心，搞得全圆佑脸唰得一下红了：“哇，圆佑哥哥这个手套好帅气哦！”末了还又补充一句“比我哥哥的装备帅多啦”。这又让全圆佑心脏怦怦直跳——太可爱了！

全圆佑看到有几个小孩走过来到李灿身边，但是看到自己又怕得不敢上前。全圆佑哭笑不得，现在的小孩这么能感受到成年人的气场吗，顺势揽过李灿的肩膀，邀请似的和他们说：“哥哥听说你们等下要去玩，要不要我开车载你们过去？”

在看到警车的瞬间，几乎每个小朋友都发出来“哇”的惊叹声，李灿拉开车门坐到前排，一副骄傲的样子：“是不是很酷！”俨然这车就是自家的一样。全圆佑忍不住想要逗逗小孩，确认前后座的人都系好安全带之后全圆佑才扭头来问四下摸摸看的李灿：“坐没坐过你知勋哥开的警车呀？”李灿坚定地摇了摇头：“我哥不让我上警车，说会影响他工作。”全圆佑皱鼻一笑：“那我今天回去替你跟他说说，下次他出门办事带上你。”

全圆佑的车开得很平稳，几个小朋友又是在学校吃过中午饭才出来的，饱着肚子又晒着太阳自然轻松就睡了过去。到达目的地的时候几个人都还没醒，全圆佑手撑在方向盘上看李灿的睡颜，没忍住掏出手机来拍了一张。小朋友轻轻阖着眼，樱桃色的唇微微张开，柔软蓬松的深棕色头发在太阳底下闪耀着光芒。看得太过入神，全圆佑差点忘了要叫他们起来。临走的时候全圆佑顺其自然地要到李灿的联系方式，回到警署的时候文俊辉用一副“这人怎么浑身泛粉”的表情盯着自己看。

第二天全圆佑不用去警署报到，却一个大早就被李知勋的夺命连环call吵醒。“好啊你个全圆佑，还真搞到我弟弟头上来了。”电话另一端的李知勋和前一天发OK表情包的李知勋真的是一个人吗？全圆佑挠着杂毛打着哈欠。没等他反驳，全圆佑就听到电话另一侧一个畏畏缩缩的声音：“哥..圆佑哥哥不是什么坏人啦..坏人怎么能当警察嘛...”全圆佑一下子没忍住噗的一声笑出来，立刻被李知勋捕捉到：“你还笑！还有李灿你小子真是胆子越来越大！”

李知勋其实不想骂李灿的，他知道全圆佑到现在也没有作出过什么出格的举动，他也知道全圆佑不会做出什么样的事情来，他只是不满于全圆佑这么快就能找到李灿的联系方式。劈里啪啦根本不给对方一点余地的数落了一通全圆佑之后，李知勋挂掉电话扭头来看撅着嘴不高兴的李灿，走过去拍拍他的头：“哥哥问你，你是怎么看圆佑哥哥的？”“就...就很帅啦...也不是什么坏人...”李灿低头抓着袖子上的线头，声音怪低沉的。

李知勋轻叹一口气。要不是他今天看到李灿的日记本里赫然写着“圆佑哥哥好帅气啊，好喜欢这样的人”，他可能根本不会知道这两个人见了面还一起坐了车。李知勋没说什么，自从知道弟弟对女孩子的示好一律表示迷茫甚至不喜欢之后，李知勋就开始更多地关注起弟弟来。他不希望弟弟会走自己的旧路，但是又希望弟弟能开开心心地成长。

后来全圆佑算是过了李知勋这一关，李知勋和他约法三章，不许在小朋友成年之前做不该做的事。全圆佑想想也答应了，毕竟大家都是警署里的，就算不从事相关方向也都明白这里面的道理。全圆佑也如愿遵守，每周只会见小朋友两三次，每次见面也不过是拉拉手，最多亲亲手背。这让全圆佑有了一种拍青春早恋片的感觉。

时间就这样不急不缓地走过去，一直到小朋友高中毕业选择出路。这几年全圆佑过的没有什么实感但是又很充实，每周日他都会去李灿家里看着小朋友做作业，还好自己是正牌大学生，有不会的问题自己都能解答，有时候赶上李知勋的信息安全组忙得焦头烂额时自己也能照顾一下李灿。有时权顺荣会跟全圆佑开玩笑说他是李知勋家的“童养媳”，全圆佑也只是一笑置之，不予否认。

全圆佑的思绪飘回到停车场，他刚把花在后座放好，站在车身另一侧看着捂眼睛哭的小朋友突然手足无措。他知道毕业典礼是多么多么重要的一场，他也知道自己今天没能到场李灿有多么多么伤心难过。可是眼下重要的事情是替加班加点忙得昏天暗地的李知勋把李灿送回家，全圆佑轻轻开口，语气尽可能地柔和：“灿...对不起，我们先上车吧？”

李灿的双手还黏在眼睛上，就这样坐到副驾驶位，车门也不关，安全带也不系，赌气一般地抽抽噎噎。全圆佑这时才觉得李灿还不过是小孩子脾气，迈着长腿走过去把车门关上，坐回到驾驶位，也没有打火也没有挂安全带，就这么静静地看着李灿。

李灿本来也不想哭的，有事情没能来自己的毕业典礼也不是什么大事，只是在寒风里站了那么久才终于看到姗姗来迟抱着鲜花跑来的男人过于帅气和耀眼，一下子没忍住掉了泪，结果又被人抱紧在怀里听得到对方快速的心跳声，酸涩的感觉根本就忍不住。现在李灿透过指缝能看到全圆佑似笑非笑地盯着自己，被盯得头皮发麻又不好意思把手拿开只能这样僵持着。

谁承想全圆佑突然凑过来在李灿耳边轻轻亲了一下，又掠过去帮李灿系好安全带，一系列动作一气呵成，自己挂好安全带之后当作什么都没发生一样专心开车。李灿这才把手拿开，红着耳朵小声叨叨“这算什么啊...”。

细碎的话语当然逃不过全圆佑的耳朵，他拿着花和李灿一起进了家门，把花放到不碍事的地方之后立刻给了李灿一个背后抱，头歪靠在人肩膀，性感得不行的男低音在李灿耳畔响起：“对不起，今天我忙过头了。等到你生日的时候再补偿给你，好吗？”李灿怎么说也是个青春期的男孩，被人这样从背后紧锢着的时候难免会感受到什么东西，大概也能听出来话里有话，红着脸点点头就又挣脱人怀抱跑去洗澡。

洗完澡出来的时候全圆佑正在摆弄那一大束花，漂亮的蓝玫瑰就好像李灿，绚丽的紫罗兰又像是全圆佑，两种纠缠在一起。李灿大着胆子，模仿着也亲亲全圆佑的耳朵尖，转身回去自己的卧室钻进被窝里大喊“我要睡觉啦”，全然不顾客厅里被突如其来撩呆了的全圆佑。

第二天李知勋顶着黑眼圈回来的时候就看到一个全圆佑身上搭了一条薄薄的恐龙被子，睡在客厅的沙发上，嗤笑一声。全圆佑回到自己家之后呆坐了好久，每每一想到李灿湿润的少年感的唇擦过自己的耳垂时，全圆佑的心就又软化成一滩。

等快到李灿生日的时候，正好收到大学的录取通知书。全圆佑一看，小朋友居然选择了一个离自己家不远，又还算不错的大学，笑意再也忍不住，直接就和李知勋摊牌：“现在小灿也成年了，我是不是可以代为照顾了呀？”李知勋一记眼刀过来：“我看你两个就是串通好了。”李灿也羞得低下头不敢多说话，没一会儿就听到哥哥轻轻的声音：“去吧。灿已经是个大人了。”

其实说是生日礼物，也晚了几天。他们把东西都打包好送到全圆佑家之后，房间里只剩下全圆佑和李灿两个人的时候，反倒沉默得有些尴尬。李灿心底是期盼着能发生点什么的，但是又觉得这样不太好，毕竟对方可是警察呢；全圆佑想一口吃掉眼前比马卡龙还甜的小朋友，但是又觉得对对方不太好。两个人这样无言地对视了好一会，才被李灿糯糯的声音打破沉寂：“圆佑哥哥，我，我先去洗澡吧。”

全圆佑觉得自己不能再忍了！已经忍了这么多年，今天稍微凌乱一点又能怎么样？他一把拉住李灿的胳膊就往自己怀里带，唇直接覆上李灿的双唇，半推着人按进沙发里就是毫无章法的亲吻。李灿只觉得自己快要溺死在全圆佑的吻里，双手渐渐环上后背像小猫一样抓挠。

李灿被全圆佑的双手和一条腿禁锢在沙发里不得动弹，他有些无法呼吸，使了好大的力气才把人推开，大口大口呼吸着新鲜空气，余光瞥见对方开始解腰带。李灿有点慌张地想要捂上眼睛，只听到全圆佑沉沉地说：“我去洗手间弄就行。在你没同意之前我不动你。”李灿咬着下唇，抬起头的眸子里亮晶晶的，他听见自己说：“我帮哥哥也没关系的。”

然后事情就朝着有些失控的方向转去。虽然没有把距离拉成负数的亲密举动，但全圆佑现在陷进沙发里，看着在自己双腿间有些生涩地吞吐着物件的李灿还是觉得很不真实。老实说叫李灿替自己做这样的事情远不如自己去洗手间纾解一下来得痛快，但自己的东西被捧在心上的人儿温热的口腔包围住的感觉爽得令人难以自拔。

李灿也是第一次做这样的事情，也从来没想过干呕的感觉会这样强烈，而他越是想要干呕，那东西反倒进入得越深。李灿涨红了脸，不得要领的舌头在柱身周围搅动着反倒让全圆佑紧咬牙关。全圆佑感觉自己要去的时候，双手轻轻抓着李灿柔软的头毛，他已经不能说出完整的话来，动作上示意李灿可以停下来。但李灿非但没能吐出来，反倒还在继续着刚才的动作。这下可好，全圆佑一个控制不住就把东西全数社了出来，落在小朋友的喉咙里，落在小朋友的嘴角衣襟。

谁知小朋友居然还伸出舌头来舔舔嘴角，喉头一动把东西吞咽了下去之后才哑着嗓子说：“哥哥..好大...好腥...”搞得全圆佑裤子都忘了提好就跑去倒了一杯温水叫人赶快喝下。李灿喝水的时候全圆佑都觉得气血贲张，眼看欲望又要起来，索性先冲进洗手间自行解决了。

晚上的时候还是分开睡，全圆佑先来讲了晚安，把特意换好的恐龙窗帘拉上，关了灯在小朋友额头落下一吻。躺回到自己床上时，全圆佑的心脏快要跳出来。闭上眼睛的时候满脑子全都是小朋友诱惑又可爱的脸，全圆佑真的觉得自己没救了。

\--END--


End file.
